


Lo amo

by Kinns



Series: Pogmann'ce [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Euro 2016, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Patrice being a good friend, oblivious Paul
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinns/pseuds/Kinns
Summary: -Pat, réveille-toi ! Lo amo ! lo amo !-De quoi tu parles ?-Amo Antoine, Patrice ! Sono innamorato di Antoine !-T’es avec lui depuis deux ans, heureusement que tu l’aimes, couillon. Maintenant sors, je dors.Ou : quand Paul réalise enfin ses sentiments après toute l’équipe.





	Lo amo

**Author's Note:**

> Salut ! J'aime vraiment trop ce couple, alors j'ai écrit ça et le troisième OS est en train d'arriver :)
> 
> Les guillemets servent à montrer quand ils parlent en italien parce que je ne maîtrise absolument pas cette langue :)
> 
> J'espère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture!

-Paul, il est bientôt une heure, je veux aller dormir...

-Encore une partie et c’est bon. Au pire, t’as qu’à dormir là, on s’en fout.

 

Ils sont de retour à Clairefontaine pour préparer l’Euro 2016 et cette fois, c’est à domicile. Ils sont tous tellement confiants en leur capacité qu’ils ne s’inquiètent pas du tout de ce qui pourrait arriver. Ils vont gagner et s’imposer comme champion d’Europe, puis du monde !

 

En attendant cette heure de gloire qui tombe dans deux mois, Paul et Antoine jouent à la Xbox dans sa chambre et le petit blond est en train de geindre depuis dix bonnes minutes pour aller se coucher. Paul n’est pas connu pour sa grande capacité d’écoute, encore moins pour des choses qu’il n’a pas envie d’entendre, alors il fait la sourde oreille et le force à jouer. Paul sait qu’il est privilégié par rapport aux autres, qu’il est le seul à qui Antoine ne refuse rien et cède absolument tout, et ciel qu’il en profite.

 

-Paul..., se plaint encore Grizou.

-Allez, c’est la dernière, promis. Au pire, j’ai qu’à la faire tout seul et on se couche ensuite.

-Je vais être crevé à cause de toi, connard.

 

Paul rigole, mais ne répond pas. Antoine est presque réglé comme une horloge, donc tous les matins et peu importe l’heure à laquelle il s’est couché la veille, il se réveille aux alentours de sept heures. En plus de ça, il a besoin d’au moins huit heures de sommeil pour être totalement reposé, là où six suffisent à Paul. La vie est mal foutue, comme on dit.

 

Antoine se lève de la chaise sur laquelle il était installé pour jouer et se glisse sur le lit de son coéquipier, beaucoup trop habitué à être dans sa chambre pour encore se sentir gêné par ça. Il attrape un coussin et s’allonge dessus, de sorte à être le plus près de lui. Paul s’avachit sur sa chaise, à peine concentré sur sa partie de basket.

 

-Hugo va encore se moquer de moi..., se plaint Antoine.

-Tu dormiras ce week-end, c’est bon. D’ailleurs Grizou, ma mère fait un repas, elle veut savoir si tu veux venir.

-Non.

 

Paul se retourne vers son ami, choqué et brûlé par son refus, mais le rire cristallin qui résonne lui fait comprendre qu’Antoine se moquait encore de lui. En croisant son regard bleu amusé et mouillé à cause de la fatigue, il a presque des remords. Presque.

 

-T’es con, bien sûr que je viens, Paul.

-Y aura mes frères je crois, j’ai un doute.

-T’es sûr que je peux venir alors ?

 

Paul hausse les épaules en retournant à son jeu, qu’il n’avait même pas mis en pause :

 

-C’est maman qui t’a invité, comme s’ils allaient pouvoir dire quelque chose.

-D’accord, c’est cool...

 

Même quand Antoine ne joue pas avec lui, Paul aime bien l’avoir dans la même pièce pour pouvoir discuter. Ils ne se racontent pas grand-chose, mais cela lui suffit amplement pour se sentir bien. Lorsqu’il marque le but final, dépassant la simulation de huit points, Paul n’est pas surpris de voir qu’Antoine s’est endormi paisiblement. Une vue bien familière.

 

Comme promis, Paul éteint à son tour la console pour se coucher dans le bon sens dans son lit. Antoine est trop souvent avec lui pour que ça le dérange réellement.

 

Ils sont déjà jeudi et sa mère le tannait depuis _cinq jours_ pour savoir si Antoine venait ou non à son repas. Elle n’avait même pas d’occasion spéciale pour en faire un, elle avait certainement dû acheter trop de bouffe au marché et voilà, elle comptait sur ses fils pour finir les restes. A chaque fois qu’elle voyait des promos, elle se faisait avoir.

 

Toujours est-il que Paul a tellement hésité à inviter Antoine, surtout que l’initiative ne vient pas de lui pour une fois. Quand il est l’instigateur d’un coup foireux, il n’a aucun problème à entraîner son binôme dedans ; comme on dit, il vaut mieux être dans la merde à deux que tout seul. Ou un truc du genre... Mais quand quelqu’un d’autre, _surtout sa mère_ , insiste pour qu’il embarque Antoine, il y a anguille sous roche.

 

Bon sang, si Antoine avait vraiment refusé, Paul serait juste resté à Clairefontaine pour le weekend sans se poser la moindre question. Si Paul exige d’Antoine sans prendre la peine de demander, Antoine sait que la réciproque est tout autant vraie.

 

Un rire étouffé par les draps et le sommeil lui fait le lever la tête pour apercevoir un Antoine assoupi et bien heureux. Quand il bredouille, parle et s’exprime d’une quelconque façon pendant qu’il sort, c’est qu’il fait un bon rêve. Cette pensée en tête et la joie de savoir que Grizou sera chez lui, là où il a grandi, samedi, Paul est frappé pour la première fois par une vague d’affection dirigée vers le jeune homme au bout de son lit.

 

Paul n’a pas à réfléchir deux fois pour comprendre ce qu’il ressent, alors qu’il se redresse dans son lit avec surprise et choc. Il est amoureux d’Antoine Griezmann et il ne sait pas quoi faire de ça.

 

En temps normal, il aurait été voir Antoine pour lui dire ce qu’il avait dans la tête ou sur le cœur. Mais là c’est justement _lui_ qui occupe et brouille ses pensées, impossible d’aller le voir.

 

Avec hâte, mais en essayant de ne pas déranger son Petit Prince, il va chercher son conseil chez la seule autre personne censée et ouverte parmi ses frères de terrains : Patrice Evra. Et sans doute aussi parce qu’il ne ferme jamais sa porte à clé.

 

Sans le moindre scrupule, Paul ouvre la porte et saute sur le lit d’un Patrice qui est profondément endormi.

 

-Pat ! Pat, réveille-toi !

 

Paul le secoue franchement, n’essayant même pas la voie de la délicatesse ; quel intérêt, il est en situation de crise !

 

-Patrice !

-Quoi... ?

 

Patrice finit par ouvrir les yeux et le dévisage sans comprendre, lui qui était si bien dans le royaume des rêves. La journée a été épuisante, celle du lendemain sera pire s’il ne dort pas. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu’un le réveille, lui qui n’a rien demandé ?

 

-Patrice, réveille-toi ! Lo amo, _lo amo !_

 

L’italien presque parfait fait son chemin jusqu’à son cerveau encore endormi et quand il comprend la phrase, il reconnaît la seule personne à parler italien dans leur équipe. Patrice s’appuie sur son coude pour se redresser face à lui.

 

-De quoi tu parles ?

« Amo Grizou, Pat! Sono innamorato di Grizou ! »

 

Patrice fronce les sourcils : est-ce que Paul vient sérieusement de le réveiller si tôt pour un truc aussi stupide ? Il est beaucoup trop tard, ou tôt, pour qu’ils aient cette discussion. Avec un soupir, il se laisse tomber contre le matelas.

 

-T’es avec lui depuis deux ans, heureusement que tu l’aimes, couillon. Maintenant sors, je dors.

 

Patrice rabat la couette sur lui en se tournant dos à Paul, mais c’est mal connaître son jeune équipier qui le tire à nouveau vers lui.

 

-Non tu dors pas, gros mytho. Et qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

 

Patrice geint en lui lançant un mauvais regard, mais impossible qu’il le voie puisqu’ils sont dans le noir. Bon sang, que c’est énervant, il n’a pas envie de parler de ça au beau milieu de la nuit !

 

« Je sors pas avec Grizou. »

 

Patrice lui jette un regard peu convaincu : ils se tournent autour depuis qu’Antoine a posé un pied dans le centre d’entraînement il y a deux ans. Tout le monde le sait ou s’en doute, mais personne n’a rien dit parce qu’ils sont une équipe et qu’ils doivent donc pouvoir se faire confiance et s’accepter les uns les autres, et toutes ces conneries.

 

« Ta gueule, ça fait deux ans que vous êtes ensemble.

-Pas du tout, je déconne pas mec. »

 

Patrice allume sa lampe de chevet pour croiser le regard sérieux et presque désespéré de Paul. Purée, c’est sérieux ?

 

« Attends, c’est pas possible. Vous êtes absolument pas ensemble ? » Demande-t-il dans un parfait italien.

 

C’est au tour de Paul de mal le regarder.

 

« Non, je le saurai sinon », répond-il dans la même langue.

« Mec. »

 

Patrice passe une main sur son front, puis dans ses cheveux, ayant du mal à accepter la nouvelle.

 

« Attends, est-ce que tu réalises que toute l’équipe était sûre que vous étiez ensemble ? »

 

Ils ont été tellement sûrs que genre avec Hugo, Olivier, Raph et Adil, ils ont fait des paris presque tous les jours sur leur avancée. Jusqu’à présent, seul Hugo a affirmé qu’ils n’étaient pas ensemble et personne ne l’a cru.

 

« Même l’entraîneur pensait ça, il a même été jusqu’à nous faire des remarques individuelles sur le fait d’accepter tout le monde et pas se juger à cause de vous.

-Ah... c’était pour ça, je m’étais demandé d’où il sortait ça... Mais non, je suis pas avec Grizou, _comment_ t’as pu penser ça, Pat ? »

 

Patrice rigole avec étonnement, parce que Paul ne peut pas être sérieux, si ?

 

« Comment ça, _comment_ ? Tu t’es vu avec ton p’tit Grizou ?

-Et bah ?

-Très bien, question rapide : où est-ce qu’il est là ?

-Dans ma chambre, » répond Paul sans comprendre.

 

Et Paul arrive encore à s’étonner que tout le monde pensait qu’ils étaient ensemble ?

 

« _Pioche_ , Antoine et toi êtes les seuls à partager vos chambres. T'es le premier à défendre Antoine, limite t'es plus énervé quand la presse l’attaque que quand ils s'attaquent à toi. Vous vous échangez des souvenirs de club et même vos _maillots_. Vous faîtes des snap tout le temps et vous partez en escapade sans inviter personne. C’est même toi qui m’as dit que ta mère voulait l’inviter à manger et que t’avais peur de le faire.

-C’est fait d’ailleurs, il a dit oui. »

 

Patrice plisse les yeux, surpris par la cécité de son ami ; comment fait-il pour autant se voiler la face ? Il lui fait un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre la situation et Paul ouvre grand la bouche en comprenant ce qu’il sous-entend.

 

« Merde, même _ma mère_ pense qu’on est ensemble !

-Et oui, branleur. Pour un milieu, t’es putain de lent à la détente. »

 

Paul l’observe, déconfit.

 

« Putain, c’est comme si on est ensemble depuis deux ans.

-Bah oui. Et tu l’aimes.

- _Y lo amo !_  »

 

Paul aurait pu simplement accepter ça et repartir dans son lit, mais Patrice n’a pas de chance et Paul a besoin de toujours en faire des caisses.

 

« Lo amo ! Lo ! Amo !

-J’ai remarqué. Tout le monde a remarqué ! »

 

C’est la phrase de trop car Paul l’observe avec un regard surpris et paniqué.

 

« Je suis censé faire quoi dans ce genre de situation ? L’ignorer, la jouer cool, m’éloigner ? »

 

Patrice soupire en se laissant tomber sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête.

 

« Comment je suis censé le savoir ? Ça m’est jamais arrivé.

-Parce que t’es Patrice et que tu sais tout. »

 

Qui est le crétin qui a fait partir cette stupide rumeur, encore ? C’est sûrement un coup d’Olivier. Avec un soupir non feint, il ouvre la bouche :

 

« Pioche, si tu commences à l’ignorer ou t’éloigner, tout le monde va comprendre que t’as compris qu’on avait compris et c’est une très mauvaise idée. »

 

Malgré son regard suspicieux et perplexe, Paul acquiesce. _Bah t’as qu’à pas être aussi con_ , veut-il lui dire mais il s’abstiendra.

 

« Reste normal, puis tu lui glisses une disquette ou deux, j’en sais rien. Continues à autant le coller, puis si tu lui fous un doigt dans le cul et qu’il dit rien, bah sortez ensemble.

-C’est pas un viol ça ? »

 

Patrice marque l’arrêt.

 

« Alors fais pas ça. Tu le dragues aussi lourdement qu’avant, et boum vous sortez ensemble. »

 

Paul sourit comme l’imbécile amoureux qu’il est en se laissant tomber sur son matelas, la tête au niveau de ses jambes.

 

« Lo Amo. Sono innamorato di Antoine. »

 

L’avantage avec Paul est qu’il ne garde jamais pour lui ce qu’il pense ou ressent, on peut presque deviner ses émotions dès qu’elles le traversent. Ce n’est plus qu’une question de temps avant qu’Antoine ne soit au courant. Sérieusement, comment ont-ils pu être aussi aveugle l’un que l’autre ?

 

-Vous... vous parlez de quoi ?

 

Les deux hommes se redressent dans le lit en entendant la voix fluette d’Antoine qui est à l’entrée de la chambre. Merde. Ils ont tellement l’habitude laisser les portes ouvertes, qu’ils ont oublié de la fermer. Même s’ils ont parlé quasiment en italien pendant toute la discussion, ils ont aussi oublié de parler doucement et discrètement...

 

Beaucoup de bourde en une seule soirée.

 

-Te amo. Sono innamorato di ti, Antoine.

 

Voilà, c’est à peu près à ce niveau que se situent la subtilité et le franc-parler de Paul.

 

Antoine rougit de là où il est et peine à ne pas répondre au sourire fier que doit lui lancer l'ailier.

 

-Oui je sais, répond-il incertain.

-Comment ça, _tu sais_ ?

-Même ta mère le sait. Je dis oui à tout ce que tu proposes, t’as cru que c’était pour pure sympathie ? Je t’aurais déjà envoyé chier sinon. Lo sabes ¿no? Te quiero también.

 

Paul pousse un gémissement de contentement en allant prendre Grizou dans ses bras. Antoine secoue la tête, surpris par sa réaction mais ne refuse pas l’étreinte.

 

-C’est bon, vous avez fini ? Je peux dormir ?

-Ouais désolé, s’excuse Antoine sans le penser.

 

Paul n’en a absolument rien à faire, puisqu’il attrape la main de son copain en devenir pour l’attirer à sa suite. Patrice ne peut empêcher un commentaire moqueur de passer entre ses lèvres :

 

-Et faîtes pas de bruits, demain on a entraînement !


End file.
